NewPan Chronicles: prologue
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: In the very distant and alternate future where the earth has re-formed itself into Super-continent called New Pangaea or NewPan for short the assassins have successfully found and raided a Templar stronghold only to find that their leaders have used forbidden time magic sending them and three assassins and one bounty hunter with them back to the crusades,Renaissance ,colonial eras.


**The following is a non profit fan based story Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Chaos that the word Maiara would use the describe her surroundings as she, Eliza, and Taneem made their way through battle in the Templar stronghold dodging blades and attacks both magic and melee they were chasing the big 8 as the other assassins so jokingly called the Templar leaders they were almost across the underground that led to the large bunker the eight had barricaded themselves in which troubled Maiara.

"I think we should stop, we don't know what's waiting for us down there it could be a trap." She said slowing down to a sprint only to have Taneem shove her forwards forcing her to run again "Bad idea Mai…" Eliza said gesturing behind them to a group elite guards and brutes following them Maiara glared at the soldiers while trying to think of a script art and strategy to stop or slow them down when suddenly…

"DUCK!"

An unknown voice yelled out the three assassins obeyed as a torrent flames shot out blocking the soldiers path one of the stunned soldiers stepped forward ready to use a water attack only to get distracted as the voice ranged out again everyone looked up towards the high ceiling to see a teenage girl riding on war hammer/flame thrower hybrid she did a series of flips while cheering before reach the floor and slamming her hammer into the bridge causing the soldiers were on the other side to collapse the four girls lean over edge watching them fall into the dark abyss below.

"Who are you?" Taneem asked the mysterious brunette as they continued they're way to the bunker while taking note of her blue silk hooded shirt and lacey blue shorts making it obvious that she was clearly living the 'sweet-life' as her cousin Clem and uncle Ivan would say.

"Oh…how rude of me Artina Bellamy bounty huntress of Primavera at your service." Eliza snorted at Artina's introduction while Taneem and Maiara gave the red head a disapproving glance "and what pray tell to you find so funny raggedy-Ann?" Eliza nearly stumbled as she whirled around getting ready to tear the wannabe huntress a new one only to have Maiara grab her by the back of the hood and drag her along.

"seriously? you're 23 be an adult!" Maiara snapped causing Eliza to flinch before she turned away from Artina continued down the hall "and while we asking questions…if you're a bounty hunter why do you have a hidden-blade on you?" Maiara asked glancing at Artina's left wrist which was covered by her sleeve causing Taneem and Eliza to stop and stare at the huntress with mild interest and suspicion.

Artina let a out a small chuckle "Let's just say my mentor is a retired master of a fine bunch you're all well acquainted with." she said as walked ahead of the group.

"sooo…fire sage huh?" -Tan

"yup! Since I was eight how about you guys? Any powers?" -Art

"ice sage." Tan

"shadowmancer…" El

"Script sage" Mai

Artina looked at them surprised "whoa Script now that's a rare one!…and I've never heard of an Ice sage before." Taneem smiled "first ever documented" she chirped while Maiara mumbled about people being to lazy to read books as they walked and scaled walls while Artina examined her new friends.

"huh…interesting." Eliza looks at Artina curiously "what?" the red head asked.

"it just you're kinda odd the two of you, I mean you Red, the color of your hair/eyes and clothes suggest you're of Ashunian decent but you clothes design screams Natsu or Vault Delta…and Maiara you are obviously of Hibernis decent but the color of your clothes and that sash suggest Vault Delta."

Maiara shook her head at the teens observations " nice detective work Sherlock, and I know you're gonna ask everyone does I'm a half-blood my mother Millaray was an assassin from Solstice and my father Abdul is diplomat of Vault Delta."

"And I'm adopted." Eliza bluntly stated in a deadpanned tone.

Artina looked like she was ask something else but Taneem interrupted her "guy we're here…" the others looked up at the large door causing Eliza to whistle .

"liked to meet the earth Mage/Sage that made this." El

"Yeah well kiss it goodbye cos it's hammer time!" Art

"wait! Do you hear that?" Tan

Chanting could be heard behind the like an incantation to script magic Maiara listened intently before a feeling of dread started to bubble with her "no no NO!" she started to panic she knows what the chanting meant "that's not possible those book were- ARTINA!?, break that door down NOW!" she ordered

"thought you'd never ask!"

Taneem and Eliza questions were drowned out by Artina's Hammer slamming into the door making a large hole in it like wasn't even made of stone the four girls ran into the room just in time to see the eight leaders disappear in flash of blinding white light that bathed the entire room.

It faded they looked around the room and saw ten old script mages chained and shackled to the floor and walls Artina wasted no time switching her hammer to cannon mode and shot the chains of them as Taneem and Eliza examined the room for any signs of the big eight while Maiara and herself tended to the old men who were in pretty bad shape.

"where did you send them?, what time!?" Maiara asked the only man that seemed coherent enough to speak he took a deep breath and carefully named three time periods "the Crusades, Renaissance and Colonial they-" he swallowed "they said they were going to wipe out the assassins for good by rewriting the past."

One of the old men coughed and spoke up "clearly they didn't do a good job you're all still here."

"the Assassins never die, we're just hiding." Eliza said as she stepped on to the pentagram in the center of the room "do you think you could us after them? Not now of course I mean when you have enough strength." the men nodded in agreement as more assassins entered the room.

Time skip.

A month later the four girls met up in the bunker with the old men and the assassin masters after putting seals on their arms the men instructed them to stand on the pentagram while Jerrod Zabat the Ashun assassin master told them their mission.

"as you know we've already sent scouts out the locations in the past and informed the past brotherhoods of you're arrival. only the masters know who you are, the other assassins are under the impression that you are assassins of distant lands or have been trained in secret as women were uncommon or forbidden to train as assassins when you arrive report to that brotherhoods master then proceed to you're safe houses that had been set for you."

The girls silently agreed and obeyed with his order as he continued.

"Farid, O'Hara the two of you are assigned to the crusades you both are to report to Al Mualim do and listen to what he tells then find your way to the safe house in Jerusalem it's a short distance away from the assassin's bureau stationed there."

Maiara and Eliza nodded as Jerrod was replaced with Agrona Callaghan Hibernis master moved on to Taneem who fidgeted a little under the old woman's gaze the others watched as the strict gaze softened and the Agrona put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her.

"Chikoba you have seen much sadness and betrayal in your young life as have I, I was the one who took Jailer in and trained him as one of our own it was a shock watching him grow up then betray us all, and you of all suffered the most for it you lost two friends and gained scars that will stay you both physically."

She gently traced her fingers over the large scar that laid diagonally across Taneem's face which caused Artina and Eliza to shout at the same time "so that's how she got it!" Maiara and Agrona to glared at them making the two girls shut up, the old woman turned her gaze back to Taneem.

"And emotionally…I can only hope you learn how to trust people like you use to and that you learn from what you experience on this mission. Remember the past doesn't make who you are it just acts as the starting point of who you're going to be." Agrona handed Taneem a document with her missions info before letting Jerrod talk to Artina.

"we haven't been formally introduced miss Bellamy but I know your mentor he speaks highly and fondly of you. " he said shaking her hand but seemed surprised that Artina didn't pull back, she seem to notice and smirked.

"You realize if you wanted to me to help all you had to do was ask, not stage a clever ruse into marking me." she said pulling her sleeve down to reveal a blazing orange still burning celtic-tattoo forming on her wrist with the brotherhoods mark in the middle causing Eliza to stare stunned at Artina.

"How the hell can you not feel that?!, when I got mine it hurt like a thousand knives of fire were stabbing me at once!" Eliza yelled in shock.

Eliza rubbed her lower back where she was marked while Maiara put herleft hand on her ribs just under her right breast where her mark was, and Taneem was rubbing her left thigh where she got hers put.

"ooh such _intimate _places…but you forget Red I'm a fire Sage I eat heat flames hotter then this for breakfast." Artina demonstrated by licking some of the searing hot magic residue off of her wrist and swallowing it she then hiccupped a small wisp of blue flames causing Maiara to gasp in awe but before she could question her Jerrod spoke up wanting to move things along.

"Hmmm…interesting color , now we are on the subject of mark the runes that were put on you are the time frames that you will be sent to miss Bellamy you will be sent to renaissances Italy you're to report to Mario Auditore in Monteriggioni but first you are to find his family they will lead you there when the time comes." Artina silently acknowledged his orders as she joined the others on the pentagram as Eliza spoke up.

"Wait, what about the two templars does that mean there are three in two of three time periods? or did they go to and earlier or later time?" this caused the other three girls to look at the master as if asking the same question.

"From what I was told they traveled to colonial age of pirates…but don't worry about them we have someone dealing with them as we speak…miss Taneem is well acquainted with her I believe she leads a band of her own pirates on a ship known as the 'Dorothy Gale'."

"Clem?! You sent Clem!?" Maiara blanched at the very thought of that boozed up Irish- Russian woman running around in the past, "by the gods what is wrong with you I'd sooner send that perverted moron Henry before I'd call that vile-vixen into arms!?" Suddenly the Delta grandmaster Daisuke El-Amin stepped forward wearing a neutral expression dragging a tied up Henry behind him.

"oh that reminds take _this _with you…" he hissed before throwing Henry at Eliza and Maiara who seemed very befuddle and ashamed of whatever their friend did and with that the masters gestured to the men to start the ritual as everyone watched as a blinding light filled the room and in a flash the assassin's were gone.

To be continued in NewPan chronicles: the Crusades.


End file.
